


Morning Love

by StormBlue



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Astra Militarum | Imperial Guard (Warhammer 40.000), Emperor's Children, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fertile astartes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBlue/pseuds/StormBlue
Summary: Sweet stories relating to the love lives of a Imperial Guardsman and an Emperor's Child. Set in pre-heresy times. All written for a friend as a series of commissions.
Relationships: Kallias/Twenty Four
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story of a series of commissions written for a friend on Discord! Twenty Four is my character, the rest belong to her or Games Workshop. I am roughly open for commissions as well, please contact me or follow me on Twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/StormBlueStudi1

Kallias Candidus awoke to the feeling of small, callused hands gently scrubbing across his skin. Over well toned thighs, skimming just along the edge of his loin cloth. He knew exactly whom those hands belonged to, but knew the real fun was always in playing a little dumb. The Emperor’s Child stirred, but only slightly. There was a slight tittering from under the sheets, where the hands were. Kallias hid a grin.

He did not groan in pleasure when his loin cloth was slowly, carefully peeled away. The other was still giggling like a maiden experiencing her first crush, a stark contrast to who she truly was. It amused Kallias to just think of it and he smothered another smirk. It didn’t help that his morning had begun with a pleasant little erection. Not exactly hard, but certainly not flaccid either. Those hands explored his body as if totally new to the experience, even if this wasn’t true at all. 

More tittering. 

Kallias blew a bit of air from pursed lips, smiling, and lifted the sheets. The blonde, bowed head of his wife greeted him. She looked up, caught red handed, and grinned sheepishly. 

“Damn it, Kal.” She pouted. “I’ve not even gotten it in my mouth yet.”

The Emperor’s Child laughed. “Perhaps if you had been quieter, dear.”

He could hear a pin drop from across the grand halls of the ship. Nothing the woman could do would have baffled the noise her scrounging around made. She knew that, but it was all a game. One he very much enjoyed and found endearing. 

Twenty Four was her name. Or rather, unit number…Kallias despaired knowing this was apparently all she had. The children of Krieg were a blunt and cruel people, but there was little mistaking their battle prowess. It’s how they met after all. How one night of stress and hiding about in the ship together led to a conception. Their son, a result of that night, was asleep in the next room. They’d been married barely a year now although to Kallias it seemed nearly a life time ago. Odd, for an Astartes. He wondered what the Krieg woman thought.

Well, she wasn’t thinking of much else except the cock in her mouth. His own thoughts scattered as the familiar zings of pleasure raced through his hardening member and into his pelvis. Goodness, the Emperor’s Child enjoyed this woman’s libido. She woke him up like this nearly every morning and it was a treat each and every time. Spoiling him, really. 

Kallias was going to say something, a compliment perhaps, except that the woman grunted and thumped him on the belly. Instead he laughed. Twenty Four was never much for pillow talk. It ruined her concentration. Sadly, something a little more significant than precoital pillow talk distracted her.

Leon let out a plaintive cry, unhappy to be awake. Both of his parents shared a look and then a swift kiss as Twenty Four abandoned her current conquest to attend to him. Kallias sighed, staring forlornly at his erection. He wasn’t quite at full mast, but close enough to want to sate himself. But that would ruin the game. 

Instead he rose, tugging the remnants of his loin cloth free from his hips and strode into the spacious showering room him and his wife shared. Emperor’s Children were, after all, well appointed in their tastes and while he always preferred more simple pleasures his bathing room was nonetheless extremely well designed. The shower itself was massive with a vaulted ceiling and a tasteful waterfall style fixture. The lighting softened to suit the morning as he stepped in, the water already heating to his preferred temperature before he could even hit the activation panel. It was utterly perfect by the time he stepped under the flow with a pleased groan. 

The heat, to say the least, did nothing for his erection. In fact it seemed to amplify it. Thoughts of his wife getting to join him after attending to their child certainly brought it further along. As he washed and moaned, he was soon at full mast, balls perfectly hairless and cock tipped towards the distant ceiling. 

His moans soon transformed into giggles. Twenty Four came grumbling into the chambers, swiftly and clumsily shedding clothes. Her legs were augments and normally she would have a preferred combat model installed, but as a mother she wore civilian models sealed tight with synth-skin. The woman was shoving her fingers into the seals now, insuring they remained in tact and then went hopping into the shower with a soft curse. 

“Was he fussy?” Kallias joked, making no effort to hide his smugness, or his cock. 

“I got barfed on.” The woman sighed, rapidly washing her hair and then her lower body. 

The Astartes would have laughed, but knew he would have gotten a punch to the gut for his efforts. Instead he only smiled, shook his head and helped Twenty Four wash. “I will summon a servitor to fetch your clothes.”

“Oh, thank goodness. Leon is clean but he’ll need a bath once he’s fully up…speaking of fully up…” She glanced approvingly at his cock. “Still ready for me I see.”

His only reply was the gentle bobbing of his cock, which she was quick to turn towards. Somehow her mouth was hotter than even the water. Soon he was curling his fingers and bracing himself against the far wall. The flow of water lessened and gradually warmed as she left him moaning and blooming. Her rough little fingers were magic. Probing into his tight ass just enough to excite and then moving on to his balls, fondling and kneading.

Unfortunately, this was to be a quick endeavor as morning sex always was. Kallias possessed utterly perfect control of his body and could last as long as his wife needed him to. All they needed to do was to share a single, passionate if somewhat hurried look and he was releasing across her mouth. The woman moaned, clearly wanting that cock to be inside of her, but this was almost as good. Kallias moaned, shuddering as she cleaned him with her tongue and swallowed every drop of his seed. A quick rinse and she was stamping out of the shower to go fetch their son.

The Emperor’s Child felt the pressure in his balls finally release. A few minutes later he was smiling as his wife returned with their fussy son. 

Leon whimpered at first but the shower sensed the new occupant and lowered both the flow and the heat, allowing a perfect bath for an infant. A soft plastic cradle attached to the far wall made the experience far easier than the risk of trying to handle a fussy, slippery child. 

“I’ve got him.” Kallias announced to a surprised Twenty Four and she was happy to hand him over. His hearts leapt, both of them. Leon was so heartbreakingly tiny in his grip that, when he was first born, he’d been nervous to even hold him. Now he treasured every moment he could have his son in his hands. Leon was finally getting his first batch of color on his head. His hair was coming in. A fine, silvery white. Kallias could have sobbed in pride just then but contained himself. Leon wasn’t much of a bather so it paid to be quick before the baby activated his vocal cords. 

He was sad to have to hand his son back to the mother, but their time was growing short. Kallias finished washing and grooming, thumbed off the shower and stood under the heating elements hidden in an antechamber to dry. Twenty Four, swaddling Leon in a fresh, plush blanket apparently decided to drip dry and then strode back out into the bed chambers. She rarely bothered to cover up when breast feeding and today she had not a thread on her at all when Kallias returned. His eyes roved over her body as he dressed for the day. 

Leon’s head completely obscured one half of her chest, the woman sitting cross legged on the bed, also eyeing him up with a smirk. He returned it, then the expression slipped slightly.

“My love, if I may ask? This has been on my mind for a while…”

She furrowed her brows. “You don’t need to ask, Kal. What’s up?”

“If you could go back to that night…in the deserted meeting rooms where we conceived our son, would you do it again?” When Twenty Four looked nothing short of confused, he sigh and clarified. “I mean that…our passions lead to you needing to sacrifice a rather significant military career. I know I had asked to keep the child, but you could have given birth and then left. I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

Twenty Four only looked even more confused. “What? Of course I would do it all over again. I traded one life for a better one.” She waved her free hand at the bed chambers. While not as opulent as some of his brothers’ spaces, he had to admit that compared to the barracks it might as well have been Fulgrim’s personal wing of the ship. “Now why would I go back to munching on ration bars and getting shot at? The most pain I’m ever in now is when Leon latches on a little too hard.”

Kallias let out a laugh. A quiet one, because Leon was apparently asleep again. “When you put it that way…”

She gestured again. “I mean, you had to change your own life style to become a father to our child. You have to continually pull strings and sometimes miss big moments in Leon’s life because of your standings. I was allowed to leave that all behind to be a mother full time.”

The Emperor’s Child winced. She had a point. He got to hold his son maybe a handful of times a day and during compliance missions he would be gone for months. Twenty Four enjoyed recalling details to him, but nothing would ever ben as good as seeing it. His wife, bless her, must have seen the look on his face. 

“Mm…actually, what if I get a servo-skull to follow me and Leon around so you can see us whenever you want? Might make the long hours less boring.”

By then Kallias had dressed in his finery. A crisp, well appointed uniform in the deep purple and gold of the Legion with expensive silver thread trim and crafted leather from Terra. It was a statement piece more than purely functional but he would dress in nothing less even if he wanted to. His hair, which he’d dried and brushed in the heating elements, was braided and gently slapped against the molded leather back panel decorating the suit from behind. It barely obscured the gold thread winged Aquilla proudly displayed there. Brushing himself down, the man looked thoughtful. It wouldn’t be as good as actually being there, but it would settled his hearts slightly.

“Very well.” He smiled, proudly strode over to his wife and son, and kissed them both. 

“Time to leave?”

“Time to leave.” He hated it, but the business of the creating the budding Imperium could not be halted, even for family. 

Twenty Four, however, did not. There was a fiery pride gleaming in her eyes as she locked gazes with Kallias. It resulted in a locking of lips, brief but passionate. “I love you.”

“I love you, always.” He replied, and then he was gone. Sweeping from the chamber like some knight of old. 

The day had not been easy and when Kallias returned it was not in uniform but in a simple, rumpled robe clearly donned only to cover his otherwise naked body. He stank of combat sweat and whatever traces of makeup he’d worn was smudged and ugly. What had been a simple meeting swiftly turned sour and the negotiations, between two apparent factions on a previously compliant planet, completely dissolved. Blood had to be spilled. Kallias went to war along side his brothers and father, clad in the royal purple and gold. Flying the Aquilla of the Emperor and the Imperium, but it had done little good. It managed to put even Fulgrim in a foul mood. 

“Such foolishness.” He hissed, violet eyes still wild. 

Twenty Four looked up, surprised but not all together stunned. Kallias was more stunned by what he returned to than his wife was in how he came back. It was late. Terribly late, actually. The Emperor’s Child hadn’t managed to get a word of this to his wife, not that she ever minded. Yet still she somehow managed to make him feel welcomed despite the hour. A full platter of fine foods had been prepared for them both, sitting on a tray in the bed and breakfast fashion of old, an uncorked bottle of wine perched just to the left that Twenty Four had clearly already gotten into. The food, sadly, was definitely cold and untouched. 

“Rough day?” She asked, after the silence dragged.

“Rough day.” He rasped, running his hands over his face. 

“Go wash up. I’ll get dinner reheated.” She replied softly, moving to do just that. 

“You didn’t have to wait up for me. Is Leon already to bed?”

“Of course I did and of course he is.” Twenty Four waved at him. “Go wash. We’ll talk more when you’re clean.”

Kallias wheezed and showered for a second time that day. It was done without pleasure, but certainly some relief. He didn’t bother to groom or cover up when he exited. He was more mentally than physically exhausted, his mood turned south and his blood up. He desperately wanted to fight something, anything. To blow off some steam, but dinner and quiet time with his wife was just as good. If not better.

Once washed and dried, Kallias pulled on a sheer night robe. Typical sleeping attire of the Emperor’s Children, made to show off the Emperor created body given to them with shameless pride, if not indulgent vanity. He certainly did not feel vain or prideful today, but Twenty Four’s appraising look lifted him somewhat. As did the wonderful smell of the reheated food. Steak and succulent vegetables, all made from rare stock and wine of an excellent vintage. Without a word, he slid into the bed opposite his wife and began to eat, forgoing any formalities. Frankly, Twenty Four did too. She might have been into the drink already but she never ate before him. Always with. They were equals even in that minor detail. He was practically snarling like a tiger he was so hungry and irritated. 

Meat calmed his belly and blood while wine calmed his mind. “Mmm…my love. I needed that.”

She winked, leaning back as she crudely licked a smudge of sauce from her lips. “Is that all you needed?”

At this point she was certainly a bit tipsy. Color added contrast to her already dark freckles. Her eyes spoke of things they could not discuss in public…

“Perhaps not.” He teased with a smirk. He enjoyed these games with her. She was, oddly enough, almost always the one to pursue physical congress when the opportunity struck, and not always for the purpose of pure passion either. Sometimes the Kreig woman was just horny. 

Was this one of those times? Kallias was fixing to find out. Such was the mystery of this woman. 

Smirking all the more, he watched as Twenty Four pouted playfully and moved to set their tray and dishes aside. The last of the bottle was drained between them and the lights dimmed automatically. Even tipsy the woman slid snake smooth under the sheets, crawling over him with a sensual flare she’d never possessed while still enlisted. 

Closing his eyes, Kallias allowed himself a moment of surprise and was not disappointed. Her clean, blunt teeth gently nipped a nipple and he cursed, feeling her strong arms loop around and grip his muscles. It wasn’t exactly a massage, but it worked. What he liked more was what her tongue was doing. Hot and teased with wine, it lapped and flicked one nipple and then the other. The Emperor’s Child was left gasping and fumbling for her own body, but she growled and swatted at his hands. 

“Just you. For now.” She grunted. Gripped in the heat of passion. He dared not disobey and so took a deep breath and clung to the silken sheets. 

The pressure in his balls gradually increased and soon he could feel its fullness in his cock, twitching under her own naked body. Kallias forced himself to calm down, gasping in soft but ragged breaths. Damned if this woman didn’t know his most sensitive spots. His nipples in particular, but that was only a taste of what was to come. Still keeping his eyes closed, he felt Twenty Four venture down the length of his torso, kissing and biting. Over sculpted abs, rolling over his flanks with gentle scratches…it was oddly relaxing yet arousing in the best ways possible. The pressure in his balls grew, his cock begging for friction she was denying him for right now. 

Kallias wanted to beg, but his pride kept the Emperor’s Child from doing that. Oh, he would become a mess of moaning pleasure at her command, begging for release…but only at her request. He liked to play a game of stubbornness with her. It always made the wait worth it. But damn if he wanted to let out that small, warbling plea…

And then she was at his cock. Hungrily so. The viciousness in which she eagerly took him into her mouth almost made him release in surprise. Instead, a heady bead of pre sweated from its tip, only to be swiftly lapped up. Now he was resisting the urge to buck rather than beg. He was large…perhaps not the largest an Astartes was capable of, but to human standards he had to handle himself carefully. Even so, his wife was able to slowly swallow him down until her lips reached the soft fuzz of white hair at its base. It was a feat that took time and...

Just as quickly he had to ask her off. He was clenched and fully prepared to simply cum right then and there. Had she done more…well, tonight would have ended sooner than he’d hoped. Oh, he could have been ready again within a reasonable time, but he wanted his first seed of the night to land within his wife. Kallias was not a man to disappoint. When he managed to wrestle her mouth off his cock he shoved his own lips against hers. Perfectly erect and swarming with heat and need, his kiss was done with such passion that his wife moaned and shivered. A hand snaking between her thighs confirmed what he had smelled on her once their mouths broke contact. Twenty Four was terribly, wonderfully wet. Kallias grunted, probing within her depths with two fingers. He meant only to test her readiness but the woman was cursing and hissing. Practically humping his hand. 

“Mmm, ffffucking take me.” She breathed.

He didn’t need to be told twice. 

In a clean motion that would have earned him praise in the training cages, he grappled Twenty Four and flipped her face down, ass up. There was no need to hold her down for she was already eager to be mounted. Growling, Kallias took only enough time to mount her properly and then he was sliding in. Immediately the familiar pleasure…the familiar clench around his thickening cock sent a wave of ice racing up his spine in delightful, electric shocks. He did not waste energy praising. He simply rutted into her like an animal in heat. Twenty Four snarled and gripped the sheets, calling out his name in a voice that she would never use with anyone else. For his own part, he could hear little else except for the friction of their bodies and the slick sounds of their love making. 

Hands that have crushed skulls gripped her hips, pressing them tight against the curve of his pelvis, fighting for the best angle. He was already leaking pre heavily, his passage becoming faster and slicker the more he thrusted. Twenty Four was just as wet as he, her ass dancing as she fought to match his pace and instead ended up repeatedly groaning curses into the sheets, face down. He would have laughed, but just that much would have likely sent him spurting into her a little prematurely. 

Well, Twenty Four made a noise that was more like flabbergasted burbling than human speech and then came around him. He yelped, not expecting the pressure. Just as she was uttering some kind of apology his own climax suddenly rushed forth, and the resulting yelp she made in turn just made him dissolve into moaning laughs. 

“…welp, I fucked up.” Twenty Four muttered into the sheets even as he was gasping and finishing within her. 

He was still laughing, not realizing how badly he needed that. And not just the orgasm, but the humor was well.

“Ah, dear wife. I do love you."


	2. Vitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallias and Twenty Four's first meeting leads to...some very life changing surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second commission from the friend! A longer, more character and smut driven chapter. ;)

Kallis sighed as he felt the comforting sting as his armor’s neural jacks slid into his flesh with a cold, dry hiss. It was the chilling calm that reigned supreme before the exhilaration of battle. A feeling any Emperor’s Child craved more then anything. Ambition was the Legion’s motto and there was little else Kallias valued more than being able to lead his Palatine Blades into the thick of it, wreathed in the icy caress of his plate. Feeling his power glaive carve through flesh. Letting its perfect edge run along bone. Puncturing through armor as if the enemy wore little else but leather and dignity. It was the perfect sensation. It was wonderful to be in his armor again. But eventually battle had to end. Worlds such as the one they orbited now had come to compliance. The tasks that came afterwords were dull in comparison. Depressing. 

As he stepped from his arming chamber, sacred plate refitted and repaired to his standards, Kallias saw his brothers doing he same. All were bathed, refreshed and armored, looking to be spoiling for another fight. Excited and chattering among themselves as their favored serfs offered wine or weapon. Most took drink and spared weapon. For now. There would be completion and sparring later, surely. All went unhelmed when in one another’s presence on the ship and so too did Kallias. His noble, leonine features were open to the iron-cool air, long ivory locks fastened in a loose bun at the back of his skull.

Kallias too accept a goblet of wine, but only enough to clear his head. He would have been socializing, but his blood was still up. His muscles sang with adrenaline, practically crawling under his skin. Bored and unsatisfied, the Leonine lingered and sipped. At last he walked up to his brothers, purposefully looking as stultified as possible. 

Immediately the other Blades turned as their Prefector approached, saluting smartly while Kallias finally grinned and returned it. He might have been frustrated, but the love of leadership and brotherhood never faded. Even so, he made a show of sauntering about and only offering casual remarks instead of the verbal blade work he was known for. Soon enough they noticed, easily switching the conversation towards teasing their unsatisfied Prefector. There were five of them in his squad, but only two of them were especially verbose. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve not a iota of pride in having completed another compliance mission?” Jested Dumah, one of Kallias’s favorites. 

“Oh, I feel pride. In fact, I want more of it. The xenos died too quickly. Not much honor in slaying a foe you can defeat in a single stroke.” He complained. 

“Too quickly?” The other verbose Blade snorted. Agoston was rather…pugnacious for a Emperor’s Child. He had all of the strength and tact of an auroch with an appearance to match. He was not ugly. No Emperor’s Child ever was, but he had taken on a certain, brutal countenance. “You hardly saved any for the rest of us, yet you complain of being unsatisfied?”

“I thought you were a lover, not a fighter?” Dumah continued, elbowing his Prefector. Dumah, ever the follower but never the leader. Dumah the Gentle who spoke softly but carried a big thunder hammer.

Their leader was playing along, beaming and attempting to look as bashful as his natural-born honor would allow. It helped ease the pit of depression in his gut. Speaking to his Blades always did. 

“Can I not be both?” Kallias offered, shrugging and drinking. A serf skittered over and refilled his glass without needing to be asked. 

“You sound like an Ultramarine. Trying to be everything at once. Too practical and spread too thin!” Barked Agoston. A few of the others chimed their agreement. Even Marcel and Marius, the twins, spoke up.

Humming, the Prefector flicked his wrist. Cleanly tossed, the newly filled glass rang loud and came down foot first to land unbothered on the very tip of his armored finger. Not a drop was spilled. “Balance, my brothers. Balance in all things. Is that not the very definition of perfection?”

Agoston scoffed, although there was no actual disgruntlement. “Another lesson for us, Prefector?”

“Always.” Kallias allowed, twisting his hand to catch the stem just as easily. He then drained the glass and handed it back to the serf, no longer interested in drink. “We aren’t Space Wolves. We have to see lessons where we can, learn what we can even in the smallest of actions. Otherwise balance will forever be out of our grasp.” 

There was scattered mutterings at this words. Pleased that his brothers were considering the teaching at hand, he gestured dismissively. They could ponder the specifics of it later. For now he wanted to be out of the arming chambers and into the ship proper. Duties awaited them. The Prefector was not particularly looking forwards to the administrative side of things. They indeed were not Ultramarines, who dabbled in such things. But that was part of being a balanced warrior. If all one did was swing a sword better than anyone else, then Kallias was only useful when a sword was needed. He did not enjoy the thought of being…what did the humans call it? A one trick pony? 

That phrase amused him as he and his brothers filed out of the arming chambers only to be met with a bondsman. He stood at attention just outside the threshold. This was not a serf, but a delegate of the Imperial Army wearing sharply lapeled uniform. Interesting. They rarely, if ever, interacted with them directly unless it was a matter of counsel. Which, Kallias supposed, was the case. 

He was correct. 

“Lord Fulgrim wishes his chosen Palatines to join him in a conclave.” The man announced, swiftly handing off a scroll. 

Kallias dismissed the man, distractedly handling the scroll until he could get it open. He was glad he did not have to shove back any curious eyes as he scanned through it. 

“Ah. Seems as though the Krieg regiment that joined us on the compliance mission has suggested we discuss what to do with the xenos planet. Their General wishes to be done with it and virus bomb the surface.”

The others all cringed. It was an extremist tactic. One every xenos race rightfully deserved, but the planet itself was still valuable. He couldn’t see any reason for the General to suggest such a thing without good reason, and neither could his brothers.

Thus, the Primarch was seeking their counsel on the matter. They needed to hear this. Even so…he looked over his shoulder at his gathered squad. There was nothing in the stipulations that forbid them from joining. He preferred it. Other Prefectors would be there and not all of them were Palatines he got along with. Having Agoston there to verbally, or physically, bully a few would be…useful. 

“Join me, brothers?” Kallias offered. He always voiced it as a request rather than an order. 

Dumah did not move, as to be expected. Nor did Agoston. Marcel and Marius, however, elected to spend their time in the training cages. Kallis secretly wished he could join them. 

—————

The conclave itself was held in one of may halls designated for such events. Always tastefully appointed and sized for both demi-gods, baseline humans and anything that would apparently exist in between. Kallias found them to be a little…flamboyant at times. Glimmering with the energy of socialites in expensive dress and sigils of office that cost more than most hives. His brothers also tended to see such events as opportunities to rekindle old rivalries and gain favor with their Primarch when the opportunity presented itself. It was how many of them rose to their ranks in the first place. It was never just about pure martial skill, but in how skilled their were at polishing their character in front of Fulgrim and his guests. Of which there tended to be many. Humans in particular enjoyed clamoring for his attention.

Thus, conclaves were also feasts and parties, thrown half for the pleasure of the Primarch as for the humans and Emperor’s Children. Agoston and a few of the other Blades with voracious appetites tended to join simply for the food. And so he could bull around with human commanders. He considered most baseline people to be beneath him, but the grizzled Imperial commanders were a different story. Kallias was surprised he had not spontaneously adopted one. 

He and the rest of this squad however, were surprised to see only one human in attendance today. Agoston was visibly disappointed. There was food, but it was for the woman, who tore through the grox steak as if she had not gotten a scrap to eat the whole week.  
Then he recognized her. 

Kallias had only seen the woman from a distance, and then only briefly. Mounted on a screaming war beast she claimed was a horse, the only thing that had distinguished her from her fellows were her aguments. Both legs had been replaced above the knee with digitigrade hooves. Otherwise all men and women of Krieg ended up looking the same. Swamped in greatcoats, carapace armor and heavy gas mask units they never removed during battle. Thus, he was unable to recognize her until he spotted her augmentations. 

He was also pleasantly surprised to notice she was indeed rather handsome. In the way that men were, but then good looks were good looks. Kallias could hardly complain. By then the woman noticed their arrival and stood to greet them. Before the Prefector and his squad could reply, the portal leading into the east gallery clattered open. 

Octavian stepped through, flanked by his seven man squad. This Perfecter was one Kallias knew only because of the self-styled moniker, the Aquiline. If not, then he certainly would have known him for his skills with a paramerion. To Kallias’s distaste, he spotted said weapon resting in its sheath on the Prefector’s right hip. Openly carrying a blade on the ship was extremely common, but during a post-war conclave? The Aquiline wasn’t being subtle about his need to show dominance, apparently.

This was what Kallias had dreaded, honestly. And why he brought along his own squad. Being alone in the hall with the other Prefectors in only his armor would have been an invitation for verbal assault.

“Damn it. I was hoping he wouldn’t show up.” Growled Agoston. The auroch hated the other Blade’s posturing almost as much as he hated being hungry. 

The human promptly went ignored by the arriving party. Octavian went straight for Kallias, physically blocking his view of the woman in what could have only been a purposefully gesture. Automatically Dumah and Agoston took up their Prefector’s right and left flank, eyeing the the other squad with subtle, tasteful disdain. 

“Kallias. It’s good to see you again.” Octavian welcomed with far too much familiarity. This close up, he was reminded why the other called himself the Aquiline. Pearl haired and hook nosed, he had all of the distinguishing features of their father writ in miniature. He had even gone through the bother of applying light makeup in a fashion that attempted to mimic the Primarch’s aesthetic. Kallias found it cocky. 

“Same to you, Prefector. I am sorry I missed you on the battlefield.” Kallias replied. 

“A shame indeed. I had just perfected a new technique…suitable enough to slay such lowly xenos. But, as usual, it was quick work.”

“That much I can at least agree with.” 

“Do you now? Miss slaying worthier foes? You are usually absent from the training cages these months.”

Kallias saw his opportunity and took it. “I do have other hobbies I enjoy besides flourishing my sword as if it were my manhood.” 

Agoston’s immediate, bulbous laughter was cut off as Octavian’s lambent arrogance boiled over and he swung. The Aquiline’s armored gauntlet connected not with Kallias’s head, but with Agoston’s, who had all but put himself in the way for his Prefector. Yet the blow was not driven by true strength, only insulted indignation. Even if it was, the auroch was a short, tough man, practically leaning into the strike to snag Octavian about the midriff. There was a snarling yelp before Kallias could intervene and the Aquiline vanished below eye level. What took place next was both embarrassing and satisfying. Fists began to scythe out in short hooks, aimed straight for skulls. Dumah managed to somehow grab one of Octavian’s bigger Blades in a complex, painful headlock that would have broken the neck of a human. Kallias himself barked proudly as he performed a slithering open-hand slap to the other Prefector’s nose, instantly breaking it. He could only imagine what Agoston was doing, given the sounds coming from the Blade currently in his grasp…

“My sons.” 

All froze in mid-blow. By then none of them were standing, but they did so now with speed, fists clanging against burnished gold cuirasses. Agoston’s eye was swollen shut and Octavian’s broken nose had sprayed blood across the inside of his gorget before healing. All Palatines sported rapidly purpling bruises. They were a mess. 

Yet, sitting eloquently at the long table, Fulgrim almost looked amused. Chuffed, even. The woman, less so. Apparently their father had been there for a time, watching the affair with the human representative. Once the realization of it hit the Palatines of squad Octavian and squad Kallias their cheeks colored. They had not just acted inappropriately in front of their Primarch, but in front of his only guest as well. 

Mortified, Kallias shouldered aside his rival and sketched a low bow, almost taking a knee in abasement. “Father! I-“

“Can we start this conclave already?” It was not Fulgrim that spoke, but the woman. “I’d love to see the lot of you finish afterwords though.”

Octavian looked like he wanted to speak, glaring first at the woman and then at Kallias, but the tension in the room quickly melted as Fulgrim chuckled and gestured languidly. As one the Palatines broke ranks and took up seats along the long table with very little characteristic fighting for position. Kallias managed a seat across from the woman, avoiding her gaze. He could not see it, but she was smirking. Just a little. Agoston definitely was. 

“The virus bombing.” Began the women with no introduction. “I would like to put forth a few points on why it’s justified.”

Sighing, Fulgrim opened his hands to each of his sons. “Twenty Four, this is squad Kallias and squad Octavian. Only two units of many of my Palatine Blades, but they are my best and most prominent. Have you met any of them before?”

“No, my lord.”

Kallias shrunk in his seat further as light introductions were passed around. The woman had only offered a name. Or, a number apparently. He was not privy to why that was exactly, but she was horrifically to the point where his little scuffle earlier began to feel like a waste of time. Fulgrim, as was very typical, remained calm and even cheerful in light of his sons’s misbehavior. Which made it worse.

As far as conclaves went, it was progressing rapidly largely due to Twenty Four’s lack of flourish or flaunt. Something Kallias was beginning to appreciate. He wanted out of here as soon as possible.

“As much as I want to acknowledge the usefulness of this planet to the Imperium’s economy, this is a relatively remote region of space and the xenos weren’t wholly wiped out.” Twenty Four pointed out. “And like any vermin, unless we take an additional steps to purge them by hand, they’ll just come back. Even then, another species might take their place. Why not unleash the bombs and quarantine the planet for a century or two before colonization?”

Kallias shook his head, raising a gauntlet to speak. “I’m afraid the Crusade does not have a century. And what is useful to the Imperium would be affected by the contagion as well, robbing us of any immediate resources. If we don’t have this planet earmarked for the Mechanicus fleets to begin terraforming and colonization within the month, we might as well call this compliance mission useless.”

“So we are justifying, say…three whole regiments falling to xenos beasts for the sake of haste?” Said Twenty Four with a surprising lack of emotion, only curiosity. At first the Prefector thought she was exaggerating, but after consulting the holo-projection sat in the centre of the table, she was proven true. There had been a great deal of human loss. 

A fact that Fulgrim did not enjoy. “Kallias is correct, but so are you.” There was a soft skitter of royal silks against white marble as the Primarch leaned back in his throne, the very picture of a considering king. “We can not offer peace, let alone the idea of living to these creatures. Not when they’ve proven to employ tactics that were designed specifically to kill humans.”

Octavian snorted. “The Imperial Fists are near by. Could they not garrison the place and provide a stronghold for the fleets once they reach here? Dorn’s sons would hardly argue.”

“Perhaps. But I don’t wish to trouble my brother with a clean up we should clearly be responsible for.” Fulgrim declared firmly. “Instead of the virus bombing, we will lance the oceans dry and consign them a slower death. The forced change in climate will see them extinct by the time the fleets arrive.”

Twenty Four nodded, very pleased. “My thanks, Lord Fulgrim.” She marked her words with a tidy salute. 

His smile returned. “No need for thanks. I would not have thought to do this if you had not brought up your concerns.” 

Kallias doubted that. The Primarch was a being of unparalleled strategy and skill when it came to waging war. He was sure the idea had already formed the moment they called this war concluded. But Fulgrim was a man proficient in character as well. A fact Kallias was proud of and intended to initiate for himself. For now, the mortification was still fresh as the Conclave finished and serfs were beginning to file out of the adjoining dinning rooms, serving drink and sustenance to the attendees. Twenty Four’s plate had already been taken away at the start of the discussions, but she was waving for a second course.

Before the serf could reach her, Kallias tugged them aside. 

“If you please, ma’am. I would invite you to supper myself. If…only to forgive my misgivings in front of you and my father.” 

Twenty Four frowned, then smirked. “Misgivings? You realize the Primarch had you and Octavian join specifically knowing a conflict would be instigated, right?”

Kallias’s entire face colored. “I…oh, Terra.”

She laughed. It was a deep, unusual sound. “He was amused. He was tired of Octavian openly disrespecting the Imperial commanders and wanted something done about it in front of one to settle him down. I think it worked. The Aquiline’s going to have a broken beak from now on.”

“…excuse me? In front of an Imperial commander?”

Twenty Four blinked. “…I’m the General.”

“You?” Kallias almost wheezed. Almost.

Twenty Four winked. “Me.”

——

For some reason, Twenty Four accepted the date. And indeed that’s what it turned out to be. Her blatant teasing thereafter had made that clear and Kallias’s cheeks remained red well into their journey to an empty gallery he procured for their use. The Prefector ate sparingly, his leonine pride suffering silently in the ruins of his accidental ignorance. 

“Relax.” Twenty Four was saying. “The Primarch has been an excellent host to the regiments so far. Once we snap up some new conscripts on the way back, we intend to stay with the Pride of the Emperor.”

“I suppose you are to be furloughed until then?”

“Sadly.” The woman leaned back, already well into the wine. “My time will no longer be precious. I’m not looking forward to getting hounded by the dignitaries now that I don’t have excuses to dodge them.”

“You would rather be fighting?”

“Absolutely. I’m not a damn politician. My skills are in divorcing heads from shoulders at hight.” 

He chuckled. “Lord Jaghathai Khan would enjoy that statement, I’m sure.”

The women, red faced and pleased, sighed indulgently. “Of course. The only reason I’d want to leave this Legion is to be attached to the Khan’s. Chorgoris has horses too. I like…mm, horses.”

Oh, yes. Twenty Four was indeed intoxicated. And so was he. Wine was always a good salve for wounded honor in plentiful amounts. At some point he had called away his serfs, asking them to leave the bottles unattended. Hours must have elapsed. Around them the gallery grew dim. Towering fragrant candles stamped in golden pedestals burned away to a dull glow. The auto-lumes in their brass eagle casings had flickered off due to a lack of activity triggering their sensors. Kallias thought it faintly romantic. Were he sober, he would have called it awkward. He had little idea of what the General thought of the situation. Hood-eyed and as content as a well fed cat, Twenty Four rudely kicked her augmented hooves up and them laid across the table. 

“You think the Emperor’s Children lesser than the White Scars?” He teased. “They may swing their tulwars with all of the fury of the storm, but we are the radiance of the Emperor. We wear the Aquilla where no other Legion does.” He tapped the burnished Double Eagle across his chest. 

“But you don’t have horses!” She slurred. 

Grunting, Kallias gripped her ankles, dragging her physically from her seat and across the table. Reeling her in like a fish. Twenty Four laughed and sat up, still barely reaching up to his gorget even with Kallias seated. 

“With all of your rhetoric about horses, I’d figured you partial to good, strong stallions.” He rumbled, handling her about the knees as she swayed and grinned.

“Stallions. Mares. I have no preference. Both are good.” 

Oh, Kallias got that hint even through the haze of wine and gentle arousal. “So you’re saying you’re willing to mount any of them?”

“You making an offer?”

“With your consent.”

“Ugh. Put your hands up my shirt already.” 

Flabbergasted and amused beyond words, Kallias did just that. Through his armored fingers he could feel the barest hint of her warmth, realized he wanted more of it, and removed both gauntlet and vambrace. He considered this to be an excellent idea in the long run. Her torso was blood-hot and ridged with hard muscle and scarring. Wondering further and further up until he reached her bra, which she was already drunkenly trying to unlatch. It took a lot of time and a lot of giggling before it was pulled loose and his bare hands found her breasts. It was the first time he’d gotten to touch a woman’s chest like this. Even through his drunken haze he realized he was enjoying this not just emotionally but physically. His codpiece and waist guards were becoming uncomfortably tight, his breath hitching when her hands directed him a stiff little nipple. 

“Pinch that a bit.” She rasped. “Actually, fuck it. I need to get out of this coat and shirt.” 

There was a lot of scuffling and fighting with the fabric, but the moment her pale body was exposed to the dimmed light he knew exactly where this was going and what he wanted to do to her. Instead of using his fingers to pinch the requested nipple, he used his teeth. As gently as possible. He was rewarded with a sound that aroused him more than anything before it ever had. 

“Holy Terra…” He cursed, forced to shift his weight. By then he had gotten more than a little hard and a tight pain had seized his hips. “I need…t-to take this armor off.”

Twenty Four sketched a chuckle. “Already?”

“Mm, it hurts.” He sighed, hands leaving her flanks to pull the armor seals loose. The woman showed some impressed cognation, sobering up enough to remove the pieces blocking his more…vital anatomy. Kallias lewdly moaned in relief when his cock was free of armor, tenting the synth rubber of his body glove. To his immense surprise and pleasure, he found Twenty Four staring at it with an expression boarding on hunger. Soon they were fighting to get him out of the rest of his armor, leaving the Palatine Blade in only the segmented, skin flush body glove. Kallias deftly peeled away the self sealing material from his groin, allowing his half-hard cock to bounce up and out.

“Touch it.” He moaned, and she did as requested. With her mouth. 

Holy Terra she knew what she was doing. He let out a rapturous groan and braced his arms against the table, trying to show enough restrain not to splinter it as she took him slowly down her throat. Twenty Four could not do so completely. Not even fully erect yet, he still proved to be…rather large. A satisfying fact, but one that kept her from using just her mouth. This was fine. She had hands and knew how to use them. Cupping his plump balls and gingerly tugging them loose from that little components remained of his body glove. Then she lifted, applying just enough pressure to get them to jump as she lathed the tip with her tongue and lips. Kallias gritted his teeth and willed himself to stay still, panting as he felt a fat bead of pre-cum leak from the now swollen cockshead. Soon he was very slick and very, very erect. But Twenty Four was not stopping, nor did he want her to. Between the wine and the rush of his very first sexual experience, he lost himself. There was no warning, only a strong, blooming tightness in his groin that was all together breathtaking. Then, very suddenly, he was releasing into her mouth.

Kallias cried out her number in both ecstasy and lambent shame at having not given her proper warning. Even as his cum leaped from his cock of its own violation, filling her mouth. Yet as he looked down, Twenty Four was a grinning fox, eagerly lapping him up and growling. She seemed to be in as much pleasure as he. It made the orgasm all the stronger. 

Head full of silk and cotton, Kallias slowly leaned up and slicked back sweat dampened hair. “I am so sorry, I…I should have waited.”

Clearing her grinning lips of pearly fluid, Twenty Four stood and look up, confused. “For what?”

“For you to finish first. To initiate sex…is it not rude for the man to orgasm first?”

“What? No, for fuck’s sake as long as you give me one afterwords.”

“But the romance novels have always said? …ah, dear.”

She laughed. “Don’t be silly. It’s considered a courtesy but doesn’t always work once the hormones start flowing. Come here. Get my pants off.”

Red-faced and blubbering, he hooked his fingers into the waist band and tugged. Getting them down and over her augments took some effort, her metallic digitigrade legs provided an interesting aesthetic but a challenge when clothing was involved. Eventually they both got her totally naked, sat on the edge of the table which…had indeed become dented despite his best efforts. The Prefector was fresh from orgasm, but the sight of her as she laid down and hooked both fetlocks into the table’s beveled edge started to revive him. More so when she spread her knees apart and he began to smell the musk of sex. Her beaconing hand was all the indication he needed. His silver haired head dipped between her legs, tasting her. 

Driven and needful, Kallias allowed her to direct him with gentle tugs at his hair, the bun falling loose and fanning his shoulders. Twenty Four’s delicate anatomy was already slick and puffy soft, yielding immediately to his tongue as he explored her flavors. 

“Ffffuck…” She began to moan, the woman’s deep voice climbing several octaves. Soon the Prefector found the spot she liked to be licked the most. A small nib of stiff flesh just at the top of her folds. When he ran the length entire tongue over that in a single upwards stroke the woman actually screamed his name. He thought for sure she might have orgasmed, but her fingers reached down to slick back his hair, getting his attention. 

“Mmph, take one of your fingers and push it in. I’ll tell you what to do.”

Curious but very obliging, he did so. Finding her vagina after a bit of a fumbling experience.

“Hole’s always going be a bit lower than you think it is.” She advised with a wink before her eyes screwed shut as the Astartes found what he was looking for. Just below the wall of her pubic bone. “Good, just like that…deep as you can get it. Now curl the finger and slowly pull it out. Yes…oh, fuck like that.”

Kallias watched as her hips and thighs flexed and stretched as he fingered her. Twenty Four’s words were choked with arousal and the rosiness of her inner flesh became all the more pronounced. Without needing to be promptly he put his mouth on her again, licking and brushing her clit while his finger gently curled and thrust inside of her depths. The difference was immediate. Twenty Four was certainly enjoying just his tongue moments before, but the additional stimulation turned her into a writhing, yelping mess. It did not take her long before he felt her flesh pulse around his digit. Her legs danced as if lightly shocked. It was as equally satisfying as it was fascinating. She must have caught the look on his face as her orgasm faded. 

“First time?”

“Y-yes. I was taught about men, but…”

Twenty Four chuckled, cupping his chin and tugging it away from her folds. “If you notice a lady’s legs are twitching like an overtaxed heart you’re doing it right.”

“Did I do it right?”

“You did it so right.” 

Then their lips met and a new sort of sensation flooded Kallias’s hearts that had nothing to do with arousal or appreciation. Something the novels had described in no certain terms but found he was reluctant to name it outright. The kiss was inexperienced but gladly returned on his end. A welcomed break from the returning pressure in this loins, letting the need happen but not forcing it. Even so, when they parted the hot painful pleasure had returned with a vengeance. He was fully erect and even thicker than before. Freely drooling fat globs of pre-cum down his blood engorged shaft. The Prefector prepared to give a panting apology, but Twenty Four gently shushed him with a hand to the face.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“As in…mate you?” He whispered, shivering when the Emperor’s Child reached down and stroked his own stiffness for the first time. Surprised at his own size and how good it felt. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. You’re not my first.” She looked up at him, silver blue eyes narrowed in the darkness. “You don’t even need to be gentle. I want you. Badly. But…” Twenty Four stroked his cheek. “Only if you want me, too.”

He looked down. Her flushed, puffy folds were ready for him, as wet as he and already prepared. All he had to do was…

“I do.” Kallias snarled. It was truly as if a lion had seized him with its mighty claws. For in the next moment the Leonine had leaned over her and thrust the hard cockshead towards her entrance with the careful precision of a swordsman. If her mouth has been incredible than this was divine. His knees were weak as his shaft and leaking head were half sheathed in wet heat just tight enough to feel exceptional. The immediate need to thrust and hump nearly took over, but the Prefector waited to see how his partner was doing. Moaning, Twenty Four was busy rearranging herself, expertly folding her knees back as far as they would go. Nearly laying them flat on the table. Her expression was nothing short of smug and lust stricken. Her depths provided no resistance. One hand wondered up, plucking her own nipples. 

“Fuck, you’re big.” She commented, grinding on him. “Been years since anything ever came close. Been a full year since anything, really.”

“Am I…too large?”

“Not at all. In fact you’re perfect. Give me…a few moments to loosen up and then I need you to promise me you will not hold back. I doubt you’ll hurt me, but I’ll tell you to stop if you do. Promise?”

“P-Promise.”

Twenty Four took a deep breath and exhaled, spine going limp. Kallias could literally feel the easing tension around his cock as the woman’s hips opened up fully. That sort of flexibility was not something an Astartes was easily capable of. Were he not moments away from rutting into her in lust rimed passion, perhaps the Prefector would have been jealous.

As it was, once Twenty Four gave the verbal signal, he began to thrust first the time and all other emotions scattered. Rooting himself and the women into the table he worked his hips into a hard, slow rhythm. It was all he could take. Each push inched him further and further into her depths until his pelvic was flush with hers. tThere was no more room. Twenty Four panted and growled into his ears. Strong arms flung about his neck. Nails scrapped his skin. His name was on her lips and while she could not hump, her hips were still fully able to angle themselves to accommodate him. With his plump balls slapping against her cheeks, Kallias stayed deep inside with short, rapid pulses of energy that shot heat all the way up his curve and down into his tailbone. Making the neuroports of his thighs and spine tingle. Her crisp, sharp gasps were timed perfectly with his thrusts, gradually building in pitch and rapidity until it suddenly wasn’t enough. 

Struggling to perform a longer, rougher thrust, Kallias growled in frustration until Twenty Four sat up, pawing at him. 

“Get me up against the wall.”

The Prefector shivered and scooped her up, awkwardly maintaining penetration as he smooshed her into the far wall. There was no need to support her himself. Between her arms strongly locked about his biceps and the augments bracing against his waist, his hands were free to fight her down into a low, low angle. This proved to be the ideal position, allowing a long, hard thrust that stimulated every inch of his length. He had no need to go quickly right now, hunched over nearly double. Letting her bite and lick him as he growled and thumbed at her lush breasts. Teasing one hard nipple and then the other. Over and over again. Speed came quickly however with only a slight shortening of his thrusts. Resisted only by the telltale pulsations of her inner flesh. Twenty Four was mere seconds from a second, stronger orgasm. Knees and fetlocks twitching. Hot, clear fluids leaking down his balls with each thrust. Her voice strained and high with ecstasy, pressing and grinding her folds into him with snarling roughness. 

By then her whole body was shaking as she peeled herself off the wall enough to speak. “D-Don’t you dare fucking stop when I finish. Keep going. J-Just a little faster…” 

The moment he obeyed she came apart, yelping and crying his name as the rush of fluids he felt slicking his balls briefly became a gush. Then she was clamped tight around him. Had she not been so very wet Kallias would have found it painful. Instead it brought on a new, dizzying wave of scalding friction as he continued to pump into her. Heavily engorged and begging for release, his cock danced in her orgasming depths. But he kept going, stretching out the moment until he felt the onrushing surge and hilted her fully with a clap of skin on skin. Kallias let out a quiet roar into the wall above her head as he flooded Twenty Four with burst after burst of pearly seed. Thrusts finally slowing into short, shallow pumps braced wide and low. He kept pumping weakly until Twenty Four graciously reached below to knead his sore, aching balls whilst the palsy of climax reluctantly faded. He still dripped and pulsed as he lifted himself and Twenty Four from the wall, lowering to the floor. 

It was a mess. His cock did not want to relinquish her just yet and Twenty Four was certainly not inclined to be empty. So she let herself rest with thighs braced across his knees, humming lovingly and stroking his balls. Describing small circles with her hips. Kallias, lost to the haze of afterglow, tilted his maned head back, mouth open. Keening and whimpering until he softened off long, long moments later. Naturally sliding out in a smooth, milky trail of cum and lubricant.

“See? You didn’t hurt me.” The woman comforted, removing her hand. “Rather the opposite. You have a good time?”

“I’m…fairly sure I had an epiphany.” 

She laughed. “Was it that good?”

“I don’t think I will ever experience anything else like it.”

“Oh, stop. You can ask for me anytime you want.”

Kallias, taken aback, straightened up. “S-Shouldn’t I offer a relationship first?”

“Oh, my lord, no. Don’t be reading those silly books. Fucking can happen in any situation as long as there’s two or more consenting parties and the setting is at least moderately appropriate.”

The Emperor’s Child blushed. “I do not want to make you feel used.”

“Pffft. You can always make me the same offer. If you’re up for new…experiences that is.”

He puffed out his chest. “Of course I am!”

“Good.” She winked and moved away. His body was sad to see her go, but she was already planting her hooves into the carpet and waddling away to fetch her clothes. “But I think we need to get back to our duties.”

Kallias smoothly rose and sauntered over to replace what had been taken off. “Indeed. Might I…call for you another time?”

One last wink in the dark. “Of course.” 

————

Stellar months came and went. In the week that proceeded the meeting Fulgrim had ordered the lance batteries to their lowest setting, aimed for the planet’s six oceans and all ten seas. Kallias had watched with twin hearts thumping as every molecule of water was flashed into boiling steam in an instant, immediately choking the planet’s oxygen rich atmosphere with salty vapor. Consigning the xenos species to death in less than a decade if nature was merciful. 

Pleased, Fulgrim had left it at that and the ship and its countless escorts took their leave just days later. Kallias was grateful for that. He had grown tired of the situation. He hungered instead for the General and her body even if administrative duties for both continued to keep them away. For the first month or so they found themselves…trading picts. In fact she’d been the one to send the first, delivered to him by the holo-eye images projected by a servo skull. Kallias pleasured himself for very the first time to these gritty, flicking images of Twenty Four fingering herself for his and her own enjoyment. In turn Kallias had sent his own and it became an event he looked forward to after long, exhausting nights.

Still distractions dragged on. At one point they linked up with Dorn’s Legion. A pleasant but brief affair that gave them the location of their next conquest. There was the rush of pre-battle excitement and preparation. It was only a week before they were due to arrive in system when Kallias finally cleared his schedule and sent a servo skull off to find his dearly gracious partner. 

Strangely, there had been no reply but a confirmation was none the less given. They did so in his private chambers. A fact he was very nearly about to boast of, for indeed an Emperor’s Child lived in luxury befitting of their standing, but…

Twenty Four arrived, expression confused if not slightly distressed. Almost completely out of uniform, it was very easy to spot the pregnant swell of her belly. Kallias, even as inexperienced as he was with women, knew immediately what was going on. He was about to speak when the General raised her hand. 

“Kallias, I’m…I’m positive its yours.” The hand lowered, carefully resting against her gravidness. “I promise. I’ve not seen any men in over a year before you and have not touched anyone else since.”

The Prefector went white. “That’s impossible! I’m not fertile! But, please listen, I’m not going to be upset if you were with other men regardless, I-“

“I’m serious.” Her voice pitched even lower. He could not tell if she was irritated or not. “I had a test done. The apothecary was…grouchy about it, but it was confirmed.” 

Stunned into silence, the Palatine Blade breathed shallowly, inviting her to sit which she was grateful for. “We should…get my father involved.”

“Already have. He asked me to speak to you. The servo skull you sent just had good timing.”

A moment ago he had been shocked. Scared, even. But he was an Astartes. A good, Emperor loving man besides and he knew exactly what was right and what he must do. “I will take full responsibility for this. I will not argue if you don’t want to carry this child to term, but since it is mine I would ask that you do. I will raise my baby alone. I am not afraid of that.”

“You want to keep it?” She seemed surprised. “Huh…actually I was preparing for the opposite. I’ve always wanted kids, just never had the chance to since conscription happened. Shit, this might literally be the only opportunity I can have one. Absolutely I would have kept this child.”

He smiled, a hint of sadness blueing the excitement. “That is very touching and I’m glad you’ve made that choice. Would I be…allowed to visit the baby? And what about your military career?”

“Oh, Terra that, uh…I’ve spoken to Fulgrim about that too and said we can easily get an appointed replacement for me. Honorable retirement I guess. Eh. There goes the glory but I’m pretty sure children live longer than military careers.” She paused. “Oh, grox shit of course you can visit the kid as much as you want, you idiot! You put it there.” There was another, thoughtful pause. “…actually, you want to try and raise it together? Give the little crotch dropping the full two parent experience.” 

Kallias’s amethyst eyes brightened. “You mean…to become lovers?” He would not voice it. Pride would not let him do so. But this was exactly what he had hoped for. 

“Why not? I get to have the married woman experience with an Astartes. Even if we have to keep it all behind closed doors I’d still be thrilled. As much fun as it is getting to destroy the Emperor’s enemies, I think I can live with not getting shot ever again. …are you crying?” 

“Yes!” He blathered.

“Oh, you big baby.” She soothed, waddling over, wrapping her arms about his neck. Terra, he had missed her scent. “It’s going to be fine. I’m gonna be a mom like I always wanted and you get to have a lover like in your silly little romance novels. Sounds like a win for both.” She giggled and nipped him. “And yes, you can name the baby.” 

Kallias said nothing, he only put his arms out for her and sobbed.


	3. Temptress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Twenty Four figures out how teasing works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My part of a private challenge between me and a friend. ;)
> 
> Contains a lot of fingering, hand jobs under the table and sex in a closet. 
> 
> Only roughly edited as it was more of a fun oneshot than a commission this time around!

The gathering of conclaves had a totally different role now that Kallias was married and settled in with a family, so to speak. Having joined him in his usual trio of brothers of the Blade was his wife, Twenty Four. Unsurprisingly the woman was forced to take an impromptu retirement in light of her pregnancy, which had gone so well Kallias was almost certain some higher power had blessed them, were that implication not so heretical. The arrival of their son, named Leon for reasons Kallias admitted to was pure vanity on his part, sparked joy between him and Twenty Four to the point they agreed Leon would not be the last…

But, as eager as the retired General was to birth another, Kallias made her promise to hold off until Leon was at least some years old. In fact they had just celebrated Leon’s fifth birthday last week. An…unusual affair, birthdays were. Kallias had never once counted one of his and neither had his wife. To both of their surprise, Fulgrim had been the one to point it out. The Primarch, in all honesty, proved to be an excellent grandfather and all but embraced Leon as his blood with all of the dignity and enthusiasm he was capable of. Which charmed Twenty Four to no end and certainly contributed to her wanting more. 

But, for now, they had a conclave to attend. Kallias had not been back from war for more than a few hours but the compliance went especially smooth this time around. Nearly bloodless. An accomplishment surely worthy of celebration and there were supposedly hundreds of representatives from the planet present here to discuss with Fulgrim and the other Blades. As well as just enjoying the Emperor’s Children’s hospitality in light of their cooperation. This time around, Kallias was actually glad to attend. 

Twenty Four…perhaps not so much. No longer a General, her uniform was no longer appropriate and she walked awkwardly in the dress she wore now. It was a simple, but well fitting affair. Deep lavender like the Legion colors, it went well with her grown out blond hair and fair skin. None the less, she was dwarfed as far as fashion goes by what her husband wore. Kallias always attempted to be at least somewhat humble, but the suits he picked were always rich violet and tailored silk. Not to mention he was huge and no hair style ever contained his white hair in any way that was demure. 

Perhaps the one thing that Twenty Four certainly had over him was the teasingly high slit going up the right leg of the dress that she was using, rather liberally, to flash Kallias with. He had learned, the moment they left the room, the woman was indeed…not wearing a scrap of fabric beneath that dress. No bra, no panties, just her synth skin and whatever her vat tank gave her. Not to mention she apparently took the time to remove all of the hair down there until the skin was smooth and hid nothing. 

Kallias did not need to wear blush that day. 

Still, as enticing as the display was, they were in the presence of not just his brothers, but a small cadre as attending serfs as well so any sort of…tenting of his trousers would be noticed. In his defense, Twenty Four really could not flash him without someone else noticing either. But then, that was the game she liked to play. 

Thankfully, Agoston unknowing saved him from another attempt. The Aurock enjoyed being around Twenty Four and took up a self appointed uncle role. Kallias wanted to say he was pleasantly nonplussed, but the truth of the matter was that Agoston’s personality more than made up for the fact that he lacked any feature that would have made him beautiful. He was a wonderful uncle and Twenty Four adored him as a friend. 

“Do you think I might find myself a lady today?” He asked Twenty Four directly, causing the women to drop the flap of her dress. “Or maybe a handsome older gentleman?”

“I’d think so. Did you actually get yourself tested yet? I know me and Kallias ended up with the surprise baby, but I don’t think Fulgrim would appreciate a second unexpected grandson.” 

Agoston grinned. “I have and I’m fertile.” Oh, dear. “But, that’s something for the person I’m with to decide. If they wish for children, who am I to say no?”

Dumah, to Kallias’s immediate right, raised a brow. “I hope you plan on committing to any children you sire, bull.” 

“Of course I will! Who do you think I am? If I’m blessed with the ability to be a father, so I shall be! To all of them! So long as the mother wishes to have me in their lives, I will be as dedicated as my time will allow.” 

Twenty Four was having a hard time containing her delighted giggling. Kallis was just this side of tickled horror, but could not see the Aurock acting any other way. He would be almost surely swamped with dignitaries of all genders with that sort of prestige. Dumah spoke for him, covering his face with a gloved hand and sighing. 

Agoston only laughed and strode on ahead of them breaking formation as they came to the massive dinning hall ahead. Serfs in violet robes scrambled on ahead of him, pulling open the heavy oaken doors and allowing them into the conclave itself. A soft boom of noise hit them first before anything else. The lilt of music and the tinkling of fine glass and china mixed with accented voiced in both High and Low Goth brought on familiar memories and enticed a smile. Twenty Four looked nervous for only a brief moment. While his wife had been to conclaves before, it’s how her met her after all, this was admittedly the first she would be attending as none military personal. 

And with the Aurock immediately bulling his way ahead her second line of defense presented himself in front of a line of her former colleagues with an uproarious laugh. Twenty Four grumbled and shrank towards Kallias’s flank. The Palatine Sergeant winced slightly as an old regret came to light. Twenty Four was more than willing to leave her military career behind, but he knew she missed the benefits of it even if the woman never voiced them. 

He took her hand in his, muttering. “You don’t need to be demure in front of me or lord Fulgrim. You know that, right?”

She grunted and scowled against his flank. “I know, but I can’t act like a General anymore. I don’t have that influence anymore. I don’t want people treating me like I’m not one of them.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” 

She sighed, pulling away from him and sketching a smile. “I’ll get over it.” 

Kallias was about to say more, but the egress leading into the gallery beyond the dinning room opened to admitted his Lord and Father. Immediately the clatter of voices and glass fell into silence as Fulgrim and a small cadre of captains stepped forth. As to be expected Fulgrim was not armored and instead bedecked in an outfit specifically suitable for this occasion. Kallias always found himself impressed by his father’s tastes and this was no different. The culture of the people who had just come to bloodless compliance centered around the planet’s populations of exotic birds and so Fulgrim came prepared. His dress, a distinctly feminine design that trailed fabric behind him in a narrow river, was festooned with artificial feathers and dyes that mimicked the colors of these birds without clashing with the colors of the Legion, which would always far more prominent. Burnished gold was everywhere and created a soft clatter of fine metals as he walked. Pinning feathers to shoulders. As chains that trailed from his waist to drape over his hips or as a complex circlet to help hold back his hair, pressed in long loops on either side of his head. Even his makeup was gold and violet, reminiscent of wings and exotic tail plumbs. The ensemble, as well as the march of fully armed captains in battle plate, earned him more than a few gasps of both awe and fear. 

As it should be, Kallias thought. 

Smiling benevolently, Fulgrim had no need to introduce himself but did so anyways as his captains walked in lockstep, setting up positions along the dinning hall’s north wall. Always at their Primarch’s back, directly facing the crowd. Their bolters were locked against their chest plates, but Kallias knew they would be ready to fire at a moment’s notice. 

“Please. Sit and be welcomed.” Fulgrim offered and so it was. 

Kallias let the tension melt from his shoulders as he walked himself and Twenty Four to the long table fit to seat demi-gods and humans alike. It was sized for people his size and beyond, shaped into a curving sickle so all present could see Fulgrim from almost any angle. His father, as was his right, took his place at the inner curve in a throne carved from dark ironwood crested with Terran amethyst and more of the same feathers he bore on his dress. Kallias was sure the throne itself was made for this occasion to help contrast the bright, artful colors Fulgrim wore today. Emphasizing taste and power both. 

Dignitaries took their seats next, all of them looking Fulgrim up and down with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. None of them were seated at the ends of the table as they were honored guests and the most important of them would always be at the top of the curve so that they could speak with Fulgrim directly. Interspersed with them were members of the Astra Militarum. Normally, this is where Twenty Four would have been sat were it not for her marriage to Kallis. 

In truth, the table was a tiered affair. The lowest tier was where humans took their place, purposefully as close to Fulgrim as was safely possible while the second tier was meant for the Sons of the Phoenician, directly behind and above them. This is where Kallias and Twenty Four sat along with squad Kallias and several other Palatine Blades. A few other humans sat up here with them, and the Leonine caught his wife looking around for them, retaining the same nervously frustrated expression. He couldn’t say he blamed her. She was more than a little out of place, in a position that was frankly very new if very welcomed. 

None the less, as Fulgrim motioned for the banquette to continue and platters of food were brought out, Twenty Four seemed to calm. Serfs stamped up tall wooden steps to reach the second tier and served food fit for Astartes. Thick slabs of broiled meats and strong wine with hardy vegetables and spicy sauces. All of which were things Kallias enjoyed immensely and he had to make himself wait for Fulgrim to begin his preamble before eating. Agoston was literally elbowed away from his food by Dumah, who had far more self control than either of them. Twenty Four and the other humans present with the Blades had similar dishes, sized more for human stomachs and tolerances. Twenty Four looked like she was ready to attack the whole plate. 

Thankfully Fulgrim liked to keep his speeches fairly short to match the respective attitude of the room. In this case it was that of hunger and gentle anxiety. As soon as he concluded his talk, the music rose again and silverware became a sharp background noise. Conversations continued in little islands here and there, but Kallias focused on his food. Or, at least, he tried.

Twenty Four’s strong little hand came to rest on his trousered thigh, remaining there even as she ate with the other hand and grinned at him, tilting her eyes down. When he made the mistake of looking where the hand on his thigh suddenly slipped towards, the woman gave him a little peek of soft inner flesh. He yelped and nearly choked on a bite of steak. Just as quickly she covered herself up and went back to eating. 

Dumah was eyeing him from the opposite side, but he could hardly tell his brother what he saw and so smothered his blush with a gulp of wine. 

Damn that woman. She was hardly missing a beat, obviously doing this on purpose, and somehow able to do so without attracting attention. An entire nipple had come free from the dress at one point when Fulgrim was turned away and right when Kallias was in mid sentence. Only for it to slip back under fabric the moment the Phoenician had his eyes forward again. 

The carven ivory buttons of his trousers were certainly getting a field test today… 

Kallias had nothing to tease her back which just made it all the worse when his wife leaned against him, pretending to listening to Fulgrim recite a poem while her greedy little hand went for the growing bulge between his legs. Twenty Four did not rub or put any pressure on his crotch…save for her middle finger. It gingerly swept back and forth behind the crown of his cock. There was barely any stimulation but the tact and subtly of it was enough for Kallias to want to flip his wife over the table and take her right then and there. He could not and so he was made to sit still and keep his eyes off of her until Fulgrim finished. 

There was a scattered clapping from both human and Astartes. At last, her hands were away from him even if he desperately wanted them back. Twenty Four, in turn, only winked at him and continued eating. Kallias found himself hungry for more than just steak and vegetables. Far more, if his swelling cock was anything to go by. He endured the uncomfortable pressure, grateful for the deep, dark color of the fabric as he felt hot licks of pre leaking from his straining tip. His mind would not leave him be much either, dancing with images of Twenty Four’s lithe fingers dancing over his cock through the buttoned crotch of his trousers. It hurt, but he knew there was little to do about it now. He might just end up ejaculating if this went on much longer…

“Husband, you’re sweating.” The little devil whispered, pride tinging her voice. 

“Temptress.” He hissed in return, knowing exactly what her next move would be. Surely enough her hand went over his crotch again, cupping but not rubbing. 

“I’ll take care of this.” She looked around briefly. “No one will see. I promise.”

Kallias kept a straight face despite gritted teeth. Internally he was cursing her, but externally he was grateful. He bit back a sigh of deep relief as she swiftly undid his fly and allowed his hot cock to bounce free. He would have struck the underside of the table, but Twenty Four deftly cupped the crown and forced her hand over its pre-slicked length. The pressure was immense. Far worse than his first time and attempting to contain his rapturous groan as the woman stroked his cock took nearly all of his discipline. 

Even so, it took him but seconds to ejaculate into her clenched fist. That too was inching close to pain, having been so pent up. It was both hot and humiliating in a way that was hard to describe. This whole time he kept his eyes forward, subtly glancing about to ensure Twenty Four was keeping her promise. No one looked untoward. No one was even looking at them. A group of dancers to either side of Fulgrim kept most of the attention, and so Kallias decided. He let himself fully orgasm, cock jumping rather than just spurting. It was a lot to let free, but his wife caught every drop into a swiftly folded dinner napkin. One that she quickly hid away in the front of her dress, all grins and casual winks.   
Kallias wanted to say it released a lot of the built up tension but that would have been a lie. That naughty little stunt she pulled left him wanting more…and wanting revenge. The Palatine Blade desperately wanted to reach a hand under the flap of her dress, press a finger into her soft folds and force her to fuck herself on it until she came. In fact he was calculating how to do exactly that, but Twenty Four folded one synth skin covered augment over the other. Hiding away her feminine flesh. For now. 

But he could smell her. She was wet. Perhaps the back of her dress was a little darker now, just as the front of his trousers were…yet he contained the thought and let his wife quietly tuck his spent cock back into his pants, redoing the fly and returning her full attention to the crowd ahead.

Oh, he had so much he was going to do to that little temptress…

The dinner concluded a few hours later and thankfully Twenty Four did not deign to continue teasing him after their under the table exploits. Kallias still burned with the idea they’d somehow been caught. That one of his brothers, Dumah especially, might pull him aside and gently point out that he had, in fact, noticed. Twenty Four seemed to have no such thoughts, but her proud little smirk hadn’t left her face and, indeed, the butt of her dress was…a bit moist. He was being the cheeky one here by laying his hand across her seat as if hiding the stain for her own dignity. When it was more of a…hint at what he was going to do to her the moment he had the chance.

And then came Agoston. The Aurock had no less than three humans in his wake, two of which were clinging to his bulky arms.

“Brothers!” He crowed, rustling the three people as they laughed and tried to hide behind him. “I am very blessed! I might not see the lot of you for a few days if I play my cards right, mm?”

He winked at the three of them. Two were women. One was a dignitary of the planet and a slightly older woman if Kallias guessed her age correctly. From the finery she wore she was at least somewhat important and chided Agoston with that same affection she might a husband. “Young man!”

The second, a man, was one of the Militarum commanders. He was young, blushing and as clean cut and proper as they could possibly come. Certainly not someone he could see wagging in Agoston’s trail but the man was clearly very shy and smitten with the bull. The last was an excited little woman, one of their serfs. This was not much of a surprise. She was also very, very into flirting with the older woman, who was respective of all of the attention in same the way a cat enjoyed being pet. 

Dumah was just behind them and came harking at Agoston with chiding comments and swats that only made Agoston laugh. Before he or his wife could engage in any conversation Dumah was wrestling him and the humans away, barking something about protection and not being so public about it. Twenty Four was laughing for a good minuet or two for their efforts. 

Kallias, however? Kallias was ready to put action to his plans. He only gave her a smirk, took up her hand and then lead them away into an empty room. She looked at him, confused for a moment. He could see her in the dark of the room, but she could not. Especially after he gently bade the door shut and locked it. Before she could say much he was guiding her against the back wall, chest first and reaching a hand under the wet of her dress. 

Throne, she was so slick. As puffy and soft as if she was fresh to orgasm. His thick fingers pressed in and dragged forward, gathering slick and reaching her clit. Twenty Four’s reaction was immediate. She muffled a moan and leaned forward, delicately parting her legs to allow him better access. 

“No words.” He rasped, gently cupping her mouth with his free hand then gingerly plunging his fingers into her depths with the other, pumping enthusiastically. Now she was the one who had to put her discipline into keeping silent, even with his hand silencing her whimpers. With how aroused she already was, his rapid, pace and lovingly rough methods created a squelch of noise and a string of slick that stuck between her legs like drool. Like him, she came in only seconds and still he did not stop until she was bitting and begging. 

“Oh, fuck.” She whispered and panted. “Oh, fuck Kallias!” 

He did not expect pretty words from Twenty Four. Her strained, almost worshipful tones said plenty. He’d effectively sent her mind into a state of bliss she’d never achieved before today. But the Emperor’s Child wanted more, angling himself behind her, both hands, one slick and one dry, snaked under the cups of her dress. Kneading and plucking at full breasts. 

Kallias said nothing. He didn’t need to, really. Twenty Four was putty in his hands, exhausted and trying to reach up and kiss him or bite him despite his face being nearly a yard above her. 

At last, once she finally came down from her postcoital high, he bent to her ear and rasped. “I think you know what’s coming, dear wife. Another strong son for us, if you consent.” 

“Ugh, throne please fill me.” The woman panted. “I want this.”

“Do you?” He rumbled, grinding the bulge of his pants against her slick rear. “I couldn’t have guessed.”

She began to reach around for his crotch, but one hand went down and pinned it to the wall. “Oh, no. Dear wife. You’ve already had your fun. This is my revenge. I do help you can keep quiet. You will need a new dress after this.”

Twenty Four’s only reply was a soft, lewd sound. So quiet he almost missed it. He thought for sure she might just come again from the implication alone, but he no longer cared. The constraint of his pants around his cock was near agony and releasing it felt as if he were pulling steel. He struck just as quickly as any sword, feeling the immediate rush of heat and relief as he sheathed himself in her depths. Twenty Four was so very slick that his thrusts were as smooth and quick as silk, allowing a hard, rapid pace that saw his gasping and growling. 

Small gushes of her fluids wet his balls and even the curve of his pelvis was moist. 

“So wet.” He moaned, one hand leaving the wall to fumble down for her folds. Her clit was a stiff, engorged numb of flesh and the woman was quietly wailing as soon as his finger began to encircle it. 

Soon his wild bucking and rutting became jagged as the intense pleasure pain of his swollen cockshead reached its zenith. He pushed in full with a clap of skin on skin and barely contained a howl of ecstasy as he filled her with his seed. She felt it and came moments later if she hadn’t already. He could not tell. Her clench and wetness was such that he could hardly tell the different between them. Kallis kept pumping into her until the pain went away and he was left with the exhausting fallout. 

His pelvis hurt as if he’d just strained the muscles in the training cages. Twenty Four went limp against his arms. Her eyes were shinning with tears but her mouth was all grins and teeth. 

“Fuck. I think that was the best I’ve ever had. Shit…this is going to be hard to hide.”

He agreed. By the time he’d gone soft and finally slipped out there was no way her dress would be saved and the same was true of his trousers. He blushed and giggled. 

“Is that not the fun of it? And we will have a child for our efforts.”

“Mmm, indeed.” She sighed as Kallias bend to kiss and nip her neck, still stroking her folds and tittering as she jumped from the overstimulation. She did not stop him. 

“Fuck. I love you. I want you to put as many babies in me as you want.” 

He laughed. “We shall see. I’m sure this one will stick, but it never hurts to be careful…”

“I’m yours. Always. Please, do what you want with me. You can fuck me again when we get back.” The hunger in her voice was evident. Goodness, this woman…

He might just take her up on that offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter if you're interested in updates or contacting me! https://twitter.com/StormBlueStudi1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! General updates on other stories will be posted on the twitter linked above.


End file.
